


Cat whisperer

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: AU. Just another evening at Cackle's Cattery
Relationships: Agatha Cackle/Constance Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cat whisperer

Agatha stomped across the yard, past the office and into the cottage, throwing her coat down in a sulk.

'Stop that' said Constance, not looking up from her cards. Agatha huffed and put her hands on her hips.

'Are you going to be playing with those ridiculous cards all evening?'

'I can draw your cards for you, Agatha' said Lavinia mildly. They rarely paid Agatha any mind when she was in this kind of mood. Which she was, frequently. They didn't bother guessing what had set her off this time.

'If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not bother with your mumbo jumbo bollocks' said Agatha, rolling her eyes. She knew Lavinia was going to do it for her anyway. She was their best friend but they hadn't realised that she sincerely believed in Tarot. Agatha would rather chew her own arm off than admit that sometimes the cards were right and Constance was good enough not to remind her of it. Constance had always thought that it was a load of poppycock but recently she'd decided that it couldn't hurt to listen to Lavinia and took the result with a pinch of salt. Agatha looked fondly at her wife sipping hot chocolate and swaddled in the burgundy scarf that Agatha's sister had knitted for her. Constance glanced back and raised her eyebrows. Lavinia looked at her appraisingly. When she wore her hair down, she looked marvellously like an Empress. Constance dismissed the compliment when mentioned and a second later, Lavinia heard a _thunk_ next to her. She looked up. Agatha had slammed her hand on the table.

'I'd rather you _didn't_ flirt with my wife.'

Constance tutted.

'Really Agatha, there's no need for that. You must stop threatening anyone who pays me a compliment.'

Agatha noted her wife's amused glance. Before she'd met Agatha, Constance hadn't been inundated with suitors. Apart from that creepy DJ who Agatha had to seriously threaten with GBH before the wedding. He finally understood that Agatha would squash him like a frog and buggered off into the horizon. Agatha loved possessively but never took it out on Constance. The unlucky person trying it on would get a slap to the ego or a kick in the balls, depending. Lavinia was easy going and good company and no matter how snippy Agatha would get with her, enjoyed their friendship immensely.

'I've done the accounts already' said Constance, looking at her cards. Recently the Empress had been speaking to her. 'And everything is shut for the evening.' She got up and arranged the armchair comfortably and firmly sat Agatha down in it. It wasn't hard to do considering the significant height difference. Agatha harrumphed. Lavinia went to go and fetch a cat. She'd picked a sleek black one called Morgana. She knew both Agatha and Constance were very fond of this one.

'What you need is some pet therapy' she said, depositing the obedient Morgana on Agatha's irate lap. A wise move as it immediately calmed her down. Agatha loved cats. Having never been allowed pets when she was a child, she'd developed a fascination for felines. She'd opened a boarding cattery because of her love for cats. _Cackle's Cattery_ had proved to be a big success. Luckily the creatures were drawn to her which was just as well for her profession. And because she could never be angry with a lapful of cat, a method that the others employed strategically.

Morgana meowed and surged up her chest, wanting to be stroked and fussed over. Her owner travelled for work a lot and used the cattery several times a year which Agatha loved. She and Constance hoped that Miss Bat would give up Morgana to them at some point. Agatha buried her face in the soft fur and scratched the velvety ears. An answering purr vibrated through her veins and made her feel content. She was destined to be a crazy cat lady until Constance had answered the job advert. It had been difficult to mesh with each other at first but they had bonded over discipline, efficiency and the habit of playing with the cats at the end of the day. Lavinia had been a customer until her elderly cat had died and then she'd started to join them down at the pub after work. She was the buffer between Agatha's fire and Constance's ice and was the first person to notice the tension simmering between them, witness the blossoming of their relationship and predict the inevitable conclusion.

Constance came to sit on the arm of the chair and add to Morgana's joy with a teasing ribbon. She swept strands of Agatha's silver hair back to kiss her tenderly on the temple. Agatha smiled up at her, anger forgotten. Lavinia sighed with happiness. She did love to see these idiots in love, two women deemed to be difficult and unlikeable by society who had turned out to be perfect for each other. Their wedding had been one of her favourites to officiate. She snuck a glance at the photograph. Agatha in a snazzy leopard print skirt suit and Hecate in a severely cut dark purple dress. They made a striking couple.

Lavinia gathered up her cards, took her leave and left them to it. Glancing back, she saw Agatha press a kiss onto Constance's hand and Morgana purring blissfully between them. They made a pretty picture so Lavinia took out her phone for a covert shot. She sent it to them before she hopped on her motorbike, marvelling at the power of a simple feline.


End file.
